parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Short/Transcript
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2017.png) (Audio used: Nickelodeon Productions Logo (2009)) *(Fade out from black) *(Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas) (Audio used: The Rudolph Frosty And Friends Sing Along Introduction) *(Starring Sheen Estevez) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Silly songs with sheen present.png): And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings, a silly song. *(Wrath and stockings on the wall, star on christmas tree, wrapping paper, christmas tree): Trapped in the trappings of holiday bliss, wrapped in bright wrappings gone badly amiss, in paper and tape *Sheen Estevez: IN A CUCUMBER SHAPE, OOPS, I... WRAPPED MYSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS! OOPS, I... WRAPPED MYSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT, WAS STUCK BEFORE I KNEW IT! OOPS, I... WRAPPED MYSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS! THE TAPE WAS SUPER STICKY. IT ALL WENT DOWN SO QUICKLY! SOMEHOW WHEN I WAS PACKING I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE WRAPPING, IN THE RIBBONS AND BOWS THE ONLY GIFT WITH A NOSE! OOPS, I... WRAPPED MYSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Jimmy Neutron: HEY LARRY!? WHERE ARE YA!? CAN YOU HELP ME WRAP JUNIOR'S PRESENT!? *Sheen Estevez: HERE I AM! *Jimmy Neutron: WHERE? *Sheen Estevez: RIGHT HERE! *Jimmy Neutron: I DON'T SEE YA! *Sheen Estevez: I WOULDN'T EXPECT YOU TO! *Jimmy Neutron: HUH? WHY? *Sheen Estevez: WHY? *Jimmy Neutron: AHHHH! *Sheen Estevez: BECAUSE I *Jimmy Neutron: LARRY? *Sheen Estevez: I WRAPPED MYSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Jimmy Neutron: YOU WRAPPED YOURSELF UP? *Sheen Estevez: YEP! *Jimmy Neutron: HOWEVER DID YOU DO IT? *Sheen Estevez: I DON'T KNOW. *Jimmy Neutron: IS IT TRICKY TO SEE THROUGH IT? *Sheen Estevez: YEAH! OW. *Jimmy Neutron: OH WHY... DID YOU WRAP YOURSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS? *Sheen Estevez: DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL *Jimmy Neutron: ACCIDENTAL? YOU DO LOOK ORNAMENTAL! *Sheen Estevez: AH, THANK YOU! *Jimmy Neutron and Sheen Estevez: SOMEHOW WHEN I WAS PACKIN' I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE WRAPPIN' ALL THE RIBBONS AND BOWS, THE ONLY GIFT WITH A NOSE! *Sheen Estevez: OOPS! I... *Jimmy Neutron and Sheen Estevez: WRAPPED MYSELF UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Jimmy Neutron: HA HA, OH LARRY, LEAVE IT TO YOU. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I KNOW WHO COULD GO AND WRAP HIMSELF UP... *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): LARRY! *Jimmy Neutron: AHHH! *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): WRAPPED US BOTH UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Sheen Estevez: SORRY! *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): WHILE WRAPPING UP A SCHOOL BUS ZEE CUCUMBER CONFUSED US! I CAN'T SEE! AND HE! WRAPPED US BOTH UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Sheen Estevez: JUST TRYIN' TO HELP, GUYS. *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): OUR ANXIETY IS GROWING... HELLO? WE CAN'T SEE WHERE WE'RE GOING! AHHH! SOMEHOW WHEN WE WERE PACKIN' WE GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE WRAPPIN' TWO CHRISTMASY PEAS WHO REPEAT THE REPRISE, LARRY, WRAPPED US BOTH UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Timmy Turner: BOB? LARRY? *Jimmy Neutron: OH, NO! I GOTTA GET THIS WRAPPED! JUNIOR'S COMING! *Sheen Estevez: I'LL HELP! *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): NO! DON'T LET HIM! *Timmy Turner: I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU! HELLO? *Jimmy Neutron and Sheen Estevez: OH, WE! *Timmy Turner: AHHH! *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): WRAPPED OURSELVES UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Jimmy Neutron: ACTUALLY, HE WRAPPED ME UP. *Kevin and Stuart (Minions (2015)): LARRY! WRAPPED US ALL UP FOR CHRISTMAS! *Timmy Turner: HOLD ON, GUYS! TRAPPED IN THE TRAPPINGS OF HOLIDAY BLISS, WRAPPED IN BRIGHT WRAPPINGS GONE BADLY AMISS, BENEATH PAPER AND TAPE IN VEGETABLE SHAPES, IT'S SO MUCH FUN TO UNWRAP YOU FROM THIS! THERE YOU GO! *Jimmy Neutron and Sheen Estevez: YOU UNWRAPPED US ALL FOR CHRISTMAS! *(Wrapping paper candy cane): THIS *(Image of Silly songs with sheen present.png): HAS BEEN SILLY SONGS WITH LARRY. TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO HEAR JUNIOR SAY.... *(Image of timmy in sheen title card.png): HAS ANYONE SEEN PA GRAPE? *(Image of timmy and kermit as wrapping papers in sheen title card.png): LARRY! AHHH! WRAPPED ME ALL UP FOR CHRISMAS...! LARRY! Sorry. (Laughing) *(Fade out from black) *(Audio used: The Rudolph Frosty And Friends Sing Along Introduction) *Episode used: *VeggieTales: Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Movies/TV Shows Used: *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius *Planet Sheen *Minions (2015) *The Fairly OddParents *Muppets from Space *(Thanks for watching) (Music end) Gallery Silly songs with sheen present.png timmy in sheen title card.png timmy and kermit as wrapping papers in sheen title card.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:CartoonTales Category:VeggieTales